The Discord Trilogy : Book Two : The Rise of Relic
by Phoenix Blast
Summary: (Read Book One or you will be lost) Phoenix and Chaos are separated by a forest between them, but will their kits and a new hero bring them together while fighting to bring the clans together as well before the dark forest and the humans can destroy their chances (BramblestarxOc for a short moment)
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Bloodclan**

_**Leader**_:

Ash - Silver she-cat with white stripes , Electric blue eyes (Formerly known as Silverash of Thunderclan)

_**Generals**_:

Strike - Black Tom with dark grey wings and eyes (Formerly know as Nightfang of Wingclan {Believed to be dead})

Frost - White Tom with silver wings and green eyes (Formerly known as Snowclash of Wingclan {Believed to be dead})

Storm - Dark grey Tom with black spots running along his spine Sapphire blue eyes , Black wings

_**Healer:**_

Rain - Grey she-cat with pink eyes , White wings.

Dawn - Scary she-cat with a Silver pelt and blue eyes

**_Fighters_**:

Moon - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Wolf - Badly scarred black Tom with yellow eyes

Felix - Brown Tom with green eyes

Boots - Sand colored Tom with black paws , green eyes

Angel - White she-cat with dark blue eyes

Violet - Calico and silver Tom with a black streak down his spine with silver wings, his eyes are violet purple

Ripple - Dark grey Tom with white paws and wings, blue eyes

Shade - Tortoiseshell and white Tom with grey wings , green eyes

Dawn - Tortoiseshell and grey she-cat with black paws and wings

Odd - Black Tom with white streak down his spine , grey paws , and dark grey wings

Song - Tortoiseshell and black she-cat with purple eyes, Black wings

Silver - Silver Tom with grey eyes and wings

Leaf - Brown Tabby she-cat with Amber eyes , black wings

Blast - White she-cat with green eyes , white wings

Dagger - Dark grey Tom with a Black strike down his back and emerald green eyes , Black wings (Has a long scar across his face)

Spider - Light grey Tom with long legs with black paws and blue eyes, Black wings.

Night - Black she-cat with Grey eyes and a grey paws, Grey wings

Amber - Pale sand colored Tom with Amber eyes , White wings.

Talon - Golden Tom with Emerald green eyes and White paws , White Wings

Crow - Black Tom with ginger paws and Amber eyes ( Has extremely long claws)

Apollo - Ginger Tom with Green eyes, has white paws and white stripes along his spine , White wings

Moon - Silver Tom with white paws and green eyes, White wings

Sky - White Tom with Sky blue eyes, White wings

Claw - Sand-colored Tom with green eyes, Black wings

Feather - Fluffy white she-cat with grey eyes, Grey wings

Leap - Dark brown Tom with Amber eyes, Light brown wings

Lion - Fluffy Golden Tom with grey eyes , Grey wings

Ice - Black she-kit with Ice blue eyes and white socks on her paws, White wings

Fox - Dark ginger Tom with a fluffy tail, White tips on ears and tail, White wings

Fallen - Light grey Tom with yellow eyes, Dark grey wings

Little - Little white She-cat with light blue eyes, has a little splash of black over her right eye , Black wings

_**Kit Mothers**_:

Phoenix - A fiery ginger she-kit with white stripes and gold spots along her spine as well as white socks on her paws and Gold eyes , White wings (Mother of Chaos' kits Discord, Cosmic, Hydra, Cosmos, Ruina)

Major - Fluffy grey she-cat with Pink eyes, Grey wings (Mother of Storm's kits Cyrus and Arrow)

_**Kits**_:

Discord - A silver she-kit with hetero Electric blue / gold eyes has bright gold spots running along her spine with intertwining gold and blue markings on her ankles, wings and forehead. Gold wings with electric blue tips.

Cosmic - A bright ginger Tom with Electric blue eyes, has silver wings with Electric blue wing tips and ankle markings

Hydra - A dark ginger Tom with emerald green eyes, has many white stripes along his body with white wings.

Cosmos - A white Tom with Gold eyes, has silver wings with gold tips and is speckled on his spine, chest and paws with Gold and silver spots

Ruin- A silver Tom with blind light blue eyes, white paws and white wings.

Cyrus - A light grey Tom with sapphire blue eyes, has dark grey spots running along his spine and dark grey wings

Arrow - A smoke colored Tom with dark blue eyes, has white wings and white spots along his spine.

Opal - A dark grey she-kit with pink eyes, has silver wings and a silver streak running from her forehead to the tip of her tail, She has white paws and white spots running along her spine as well

**ThunderClan**

_**Leader**_ :

Bramblestar - Huge dark brown tabby tom with black stripes , amber eyes

_**Deputy**_ :

Squirrelflight - Dark ginger she-cat with one white paw

_**Medicine Cat :**_

Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

_**Warriors**_

Brackenfur - Golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - White tom with a fluffy tail and blue eyes

Sorreltail - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - Golden-brown tabby tom

Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - Black tom with a brown underbelly

Whitewing - White she-cat with green eyes

Mousewhisker - Gray and white Tom

Birchfall - Light brown tabby Tom

Foxleap - Reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Hazeltail - Small gray and white she-cat

Millie - Striped gray tabby she-cat

Icecloud - White she-cat

Berrynose - Cream-colored Tom

Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal - Dark cream she-cat

Toadstep - Black-and-white tom

Bumblestripe - Very pale-silver tom with dark black stripes

Blossomfall - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Briarlight - Dark brown she-cat with a broken lower back

Ivypool - Silver-and-white tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cherryblossom - Ginger she-cat

Moleclaw - Cream and brown Tom

Lilysong - Dark brown tabby she-cats

Seedflower - Very pale-ginger she-cat

Dewpool - Gray tom

Amberlight - Pale gray and white she-cat

Snowfall - White tom

Larkheart - Tiny white she-kit with orange tail and green eyes

Blueeye - Faint grayish white she-kit with blue eyes

Firestorm - Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Sunflare - Golden Tom with Green eyes

Streamclaw - White she-kit with Dark blue eyes

Dovewing - Pale-gray she-cat with blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_

Bonepaw - White tom with dark black stripes, blue eyes.

Boltpaw - Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Lightpaw- Light grey tom with silver stripes, dark blue eyes

Flamepaw - Bright ginger tom with amber eyes

Tigerpaw - Ginger she-cat with black stripes ,light green eyes

_**Elders**_

Purdy - Plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe - Solid long-furred gray tom

Sandstorm - Pale-ginger she-cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan**

_**Leader**_:

Rowanstar - Dark ginger tom

_**Deputy**_:

Dawnpelt - Cream furred she-cat

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Littlecloud - Old very small tabby Tom

(Apprentice: Honeypaw)

_**Warriors**_

Oakfur - Small brown Tom

Tawnypelt - Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Olivenose - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Applefur - Mottled brown she-cat

Crowfoot - Black and white Tom

Ratscar - Brown tom with a long scar across his back

Snowbird - Pure white she-cat

Toadfoot - Dark brown Tom

(Apprentice: Mistpaw)

Scorchfur - Dark gray Tom

Owlclaw - Light brown tabby Tom

Shrewfoot - Gray she-cat with black feet

Tigerheart - Dark brown tabby Tom

Ferretclaw - Cream and gray Tom

Pinenose - Black she-cat

Starlingwing - Ginger Tom

Kinkfur - Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles

_**Apprentices**_

Honeypaw - Light golden she-cat with blue eyes

Mistpaw - Gray Tom with black stripes and blue eyes

_**Queens**_

Ivytail - Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

(Expecting Tigerheart's kits)

_**Elders**_

Smokefoot - Black Tom

Snaketail - Dark brown Tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater - White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Tallpoppy - Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**WindClan**

_**Leader:**_

Onestar - Tabby Tom

_**Deputy:**_

Ashfoot - Gray she-cat

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Kestrelflight - Mottled gray tom

_**Warriors**_

Whitetail - Small white she-cat

Crowfeather - Smoky very dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - Light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail - Very pale gray and white she-cat

Weaselfur - Ginger tom with white paws

Nightcloud - Black she-cat

Harespring - Brown and white tom (Apprentice: Sagepaw)

Emberfoot - Gray tom with two dark paws

Leaftail - Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Heathertail - Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker - Light brown tabby she-cat

Whiskernose - Light brown tom

Furzepelt - Gray and white she-cat

Boulderfur - Large pale-gray tom

_**Apprentices**_

Sagepaw - White and brown she-cat

**_Queens_**

Swallowtail - Dark gray she-cat (Mother to Owlwhisker's kits: Crouchkit, Larkkit and Thornkit)

_**Kits**_

Crouchkit - Black Tom

Larkkit - Brown she-kit

Thornkit - Brown tom

_**Elders**_

Tornear - Tabby Tom

Webfoot - Dark gray tabby Tom

**RiverClan**

**_Leader:_**

Mistystar - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy:**_

Reedwhisker - Black Tom

_**Medicine Cat:**_

Mothwing - Dappled golden she-cat (Apprentice: Willowshine)

_**Warriors**_

Mintfur - Light gray tabby Tom

Pebblefoot - Mottled gray Tom

Mallownose - Light brown tabby Tom

Robinwing - Tortoiseshell Tom

Petalfur - Gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt - Light brown Tom (Apprentice: Streampaw)

Mosspelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Troutstream - Pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot - Brown and white she-cat (Apprentice: Pebblepaw)

Rushtail - Small light brown tabby she-cat

Minnowtail - Dappled dark gray and -white she-cat

Hollowflight - Dark gray tabby Tom

_**Apprentices**_

Willowshine - Gray tabby she-cat

Pebblepaw - Gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Streampaw - Black and white Tom

_**Queens**_

Duskfur - Brown tabby she-cat

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

(expecting Mintfur's kits)

**_Elders_**

Dapplenose - Mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - Ginger-and-white Tom

Graymist - Pale gray tabby she-cat


	2. Chapter 1

(Discord's POV)

Little Discord lied beside her mother, while her brothers played nearby. All the warmth and happiness she felt and her eyes weren't even open , yet she could feel the joy she'd brought to her mother.

She could smell the warm milk and hear her brothers arguing over what color her eyes would be.

"Her eyes will be electric blue since it's the best color." Cosmic stated very close to her ears

"Nope, green all the way." Spoke the distant voice of Hydra

"I think they'll be gold." Cosmos muttered from the other side of mother

"Okay you three, go find Ruin and we'll see if we can get her eyes open." She heard he mother chuckle as her brothers ran off.

Her mother's tongue lapped between her ears softly "When are you going to open your eyes my little she-kit?" She heard her whisper

She let out a squeak in response, but in her mind she still wondered what her mommy looked like.

Discord wiggled from her mother's grasp and opened her eyes slightly, within a heartbeat her world filled with light , different colors sparked to life where once there was none. She fell back out of the nest with a squeal.

Her mother was at her side lifting her back to her paws and cleaning away the dirt from the den floor "Okay, maybe this time you could open your eyes less dramatically." she said giggling under her breath

But as her mother spoke, she opened her eyes, and saw everything as a kit should, beautiful and innocent .

Stared at the grass in amazement _"The ground has fur too." _She thought crawling towards the entrance slowly and she would've made it if a pair of green eyes didn't get in her way.

Hydra stood there and smiled "Mama her eyes are open, but they're wierd." He said leaning forward to stare at his little sister.

"Hydra, don't call you sister weird." Thier mother scolded walking over "Now how is she weird?"

"Her eyes." He said still upset from being scolded.

Discord didn't understand "Mommy is something wrong with me?" She squeaked her eyes filling with tears.

Her mother looked her in the eyes and smiled "Oh!" She said rather surprised "Oh, baby girl nothing's wrong, your eyes are just different colors." She said picking up her daughter gently and sitting her on the nest.

"Different colors?" She asked looking at her brother for help

"Yea." Hydra said climbing up beside her "Here close your eyes I'll show you." She did as told and shifted on her oversized paws.

She felt him put a paw over her left eye "This one is gold." He spoke into her ear softly then sat another over the other "And this one is blue like Cosmic's."

"Oh I get it." She said pushing his paws from her face.

That's when their leader Silver walked into the den smiling "Wow Phoenix, have all your kits opened their eyes already?" He said talking to their mother who nodded in reply.

Then Ruin popped out of nowhere "Silver can I touch your wings." He squealed reaching out with his paw.

It took the leader a heartbeat to recover from such a strange question "No not right now." He answered

From behind Ruin came Cosmos "Can I touch your hair." He said trying to move past Ruin

Silver only blinked this time before answering "Maybe later." He said scooting away

And from under Silver's legs came Hydra "Can I touch your face?" He asked reaching up slowly.

"Phoenix your kits are strange." The leader said smiling before pushing Hydra from between his legs.

Phoenix smiled proudly "I wouldn't have it any other way, no come along kits it's time to meet your grandmothers." She said leading her brood from the den.

-(/-\)-

Chaos stood in the den, he paced angrily back and forth glaring at the two cats guarding the den.

He knew them on sight, the first was his brother Sunflare who he hated more than Thunderclan all together except for his father. The second was Firestorm a cat that picked on him until he could fight back.

Moving in view of the toms he smiled "So Sunfreak, how's your face." He said licking his paw not paying attention to his response, Chaos had clawed his brother across the face when he learned of his old clan's deal with Starclan. Starclan would make a large spectacle to ensure no one would doubt his disappearance was an act of the Dark Forest while in all actuality he's trapped in Thunderclan, away from his loved ones. Sunflare was now blind in his left eye because of the injury, his mate Blueeye refuses to have kits with him for fear that the blindness would carry to the kits.

"Painful." Sunflare snarled angrily

Chaos tilted his head to the side "When can I talk to Bramblestar and your father about leaving this hell hole?" He asked moving forward slightly

Firestorm answered "Whenever they feel like it." He growled evenly

"Well I need to speak to them now, understand?" He said clawing at the ground

"Please, it isn't like anyone's missing you." His brother said looking back at him smugly

Chaos looked at him annoyed "Well I have a mate." he said in matter of fact tone.

Firestorm snorted "She probably moved on already."

He tilted his head the other way before speaking "I don't think so." He muttered getting to his paws before he started walking away

This got both toms attention "And why exactly do you think that?" Sunflare said stepping to to the den to get a better look at him.

Chaos was had already curled up in the corner when he asked that, the question made him roll over and look at the tom like he was stupid "Oh I have no idea, maybe it's the fact that when you pathetic freaks took me away from my mate, she'd been pregnant for sometime." He snarled rolling back over and leaving the toms in shock.


	3. Chapter 2

(Relic's POV)

He stared up at the white picket fence, his head cranes to see the pointed tops, turning slightly he noticed the fence went all around the yard to the front of his twolegs house. Relic moved forward and tried to shove his head through the hole in the fence, then growled when his head wouldn't fit through "Why can't I fit through " He snarled mentally.

"Why can't I fit through." He snarled mentally.

"Relic." He heard the youngest twoleg squeal, before it picked him up roughly.

The gross creature turned him upside down and hung him by his back legs,

Relic lunged angrily clawing at

the twoleg kit, stabbing his claws into it's arm, making it cry out, and drop him on the ground.

"Relic!"

Looking up he saw his mother stomping angrily towards him, she grabbed his collar and carried him back to the house, then through the cat door.

She sat him down angrily next to his siblings and walked to the kitchen probably to check one the filthy twoleg kit, they looked at him enjoying the fact that he was in trouble again

Jax stood smiling evilly "I told you guys he was going to get in trouble." He laughed pushing Relic over

Luther was lounging next to the sleeping form of their father "Please, I don't see how he's ever going to get adopted when all he does is try to shove his head through a hole in the fence." He said itching the fur under his collar.

Relic tried to get up but a brown paw landed on his chest "He's such a screwup mom doesn't even want him anymore." His sister Jasmine said digging her claws into his fur.

Relic shoved his sister off and got to his paws "Maybe I don't want to be adopted, and mom does love me way more than you all." The said wrapping his tail around his paws.

"Ha, mom is way more proud of me she said I look just like dad." Jax said puffing out his chest

"Maybe if dad was a tabby." Relic muttered getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Ajax just stood glaring angrily towards him but he really didn't care, he can watch him strut all he wants.

Relic walked through the kitchen, pausing a moment to watch his mother cuddle with the female twoleg that was cooking, he moved over the carpet silently, like his ancestors once did in the forest beyond the white fence.

He stopped under the window, before jumping onto the windowsill, then pressed his forehead against the glass

Outside he could hear the birds chirping from beyond it, Relic saw another cat walking over the fence, their neighbor Leo who dad was certain was trying to get on Jasmine's good side , Leo wasn't paying attention to who was in the window, he obviously thought it was his sister because be turned towards the window and made a provocative face. The toms made eye contact and Leo fell off the fence.

Relic completely lost his shit and nearly fell of the windowsill, he was laughing so hard that that he didn't see his mother approaching.

(Luxa's POV)

She watched her son for moment, he was laughing at something outside the window and she could tell that it was pretty funny, the sight of him laughing brought back memories of when he actually smiled and wasn't trying to get away.

Moving towards him, she jumped and landed next to him quietly. He didn't notice at first but he jumped when he finally did.

"Oh hey mom." He said licking his silver marble fur.

"Don't "hey" me mister" She said licking him between his ears

"Mom I'm not a kit anymore." He growled, pulling away from her and looking out the window

She followed his gaze, her voice barely above a whisper "Why do you want to leave me so bad?" She asked looking out at the trees beyond the fence.

He was silent for a many heartbeats, before he finally spoke "It's not that I want that to get away from you it's just, I'm tired of being tormented by the others because I'm the runt." He said not taking a breathe

"They don't- " She tried to say but was cut off

"Yes they do, but you and dad are too busy stuck up the twolegs buts, to see it." He snarled angrily, before ducking his head sadly "Mom I'm not happy here, I hate this bloody collar-" he said hitting the bell that hung from his black collar "The twolegs disgust be and I hate being stuck behind the glass." Relic said slamming his head into the glass.

She watched her son thinking about her mate Aero and the other kits in the other room and what she was about to have to tell him, before moving closer, wrapping her tail around him "Relic you will always be my little tom, but it's time for me to explain the feelings you feel, come with me. " Luca then jumped from the sill and walked to the middle of the floor, where she lied tucking her limbs under her body.

Relic did the same, his silver marble pelt brushing his mother white one, then she began the story that would change is life

"I was exactly fifteen moons old when I met your father." She said pausing a moment "And Aero."


	4. Chapter 3

(Chaos' POV)

Chaos could hear the echoes of voices hitting against the walls of the den, opening his eyes he felt a sharp pain between his eyes. His whole body was so sore, the feathers on his wings hurt.

He tried to rise from the nest but his legs gave out, he fell into an uncomfortable position and lie there a heartbeat trying to calm his breathing.

His breathing was almost back to normal when he heard pawsteps at the entrance, lifting his head slightly he saw the green eyes of his brother before his whole form appeared, a growl started from his chest and rose out his throat, it sounded weak and tired this scared him more than it should.

Sunflare slammed his paw down onto Chaos' throat cutting off the growl and his airway, he leaned down until they were nose to nose "Not so big and bad now that we have far from your little clan." He whispered in a smug voice.

Chaos could feel himself losing consciousness, black dots swarmed his vision and his brother's green eyes burned through the black, making it the only thing he saw, the last thing he heard before dropping into the abyss was Sunflare's dark laughter.

(Phoenix's POV)

She sat up quickly, her heart beating way faster than it should be, Pheonix forgot where she was for a moment, and called out for the only cat she needed "Chaos." She called before shutting her mouth quickly, looking down she was relieved to see the kits were still asleep cuddled around her, she sighed before standing and walking out the nursery entrance, where she sat looking up at the stars.

"Firestar if you hear me, I need your help, I know it was you all who sent him to Thunderclan, but he's in danger, and if he dies before he gets to see his kits I will personally destroy Starclan and if you think I can't." She snarled and stood, glaring up to the Silverpelt at a particular green star "You've never felt a mother's wrath." Phoenix added walking back into the den where her brood slept

[In Starclan]

"She can't be serious right." Firestar asked looking at the other gleaming cats around him

Spottedleaf rolled her eyes at the flame colored tom "No-o-o your stupid crowfood self took her mate away and the father of her kits and you expected her to be totally okay with it." She said sarcastically flicking her ears

"Okay I didn't completely think it through." Firestar said flinching at the many female eyes that watched him.

"And because of your idiocy, five beautiful kits, who have a large role in the future of the clans may not meet their father, which could turn their destinies." Yellowfang spoke harshly

A calm Leopardstar who was sitting next to Spottedleaf spoke "Is that bad?" She whispered looking around

"That's like saying what if Firstar never came to the clans or worst yet if Tigerstar became leader of Thunderclan." Yellowfang spoke wrapping her tail around her paws

From behind the gathered group voice spoke out above the loud voices "Well if you must know how bad it will get, I'll show you." They all turned to see a white she-cat walking towards them, before sitting between Firestar and Spottedleaf, she was white with short fur and bright crimson eyes, on her paws, face, and chest were ginger splotches "Hello." She said smiling "I'm Phoenixstar, the past leader of Wingclan." Phoenixstar looked from one face to another "And I bring bad news, Wingclan has joined itself with Bloodclan creating a clan big enough to destroy two clans at a time, if you don't give the Tom back they'll start a war between the clans they know they will win."

Firestar stepped forward angrily "How dare you make up such lies." He snarled stepping forward and getting nose to nose with the calm she-cat.

She blinked surprised before shrugging and started walking out the way she came "Fine I was just trying to save your clan, but since my clan will win the war, I'll be sure Starclan is forgotten forever." Phoenixstar said looking back before disappearing into the mist.

"FIRESTAR!" All three she-cats yowled looking at him fiercely

Yellowfang stalked forward angrily "That cat was trying to help us, and now you've gone and pissed her off."

"You need to think before you speak." Leopardstar muttered shaking her head sadly

"I'm sorry guys." Firestar whispered "I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 4

"At the edge of the forest, dad stood, around him dogs stalked, hungry for his flesh. Dad didn't see the lead for hiding behind him, the wolf leapt and..."

"AROOO!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"Girls quit scaring your brothers."

(Discord's POV)

Around her, the boys were pressed together shaking slightly, Opal stood next to her, they both were on the verge of laughing.

"But mommy, it's not my fault they're scared of everything." Discord muttered looking back at the now furious toms

Cosmic strutted forward, puffing out his chest "I wasn't scared, I just screamed to make you feel good about your story."

Opal appeared out of nowhere behind Cosmic "Is that why you peed a little bit." She smirked hitting his chest with her fluffy tail.

"I did Not. " he snarled stomping away angrily

She looked at her best friend playfully "Aww you made him mad."

"That's the way I like them slightly insane." She stated dropping into a stretching position

"You know that's not what I meant."

She placed her paw over Discord's eyes "Hush, the toms don't know"

"Know what?" She said pushing her paw away

She leaned forward and got really close to her ear "About my awesomeness." Before pulling away and bouncing away towards the training clearing

"Don't think I'm letting you get away with flirting with my brother." She yelled after her

Again she appeared but this time above her in a tree "Stop trying to stop my buzz."

"I hope you know Toms are idiots."

"Cute idiots."

"They're not cute."

"That's because they're your brothers."

"Nope your brothers aren't cute either."

"Hey!"

Discord started walking towards the training area and her waiting brothers "What I don't want to hear it until you can find a Tom that makes me do a double take."

"Which will never happen." Opal muttered appearing beside her

"Exactly."

-^o*o^-

(Relic's POV)

"So what you're trying to tell me is my father is a leader of a group of cats in the middle of the forest, and no one has seen them, I call bullshit."

His mother sat up "Don't use that kind of language kit, and yes but I've seen them."

"Sure okay since you've seen them take me to meet my father. " Relic said sitting as well he knew his mother would say no, which made him doubt his mother's story even more.

As if sensing her son's doubt Aires looked her kit straight in the eyes "Fine I'll take you to meet him." She said wrapping her tail around her paws and shrugging

Relic got to his paws surprised "What? Really, you mean yes!"

"Yes, just don't tell your siblings."

He was nearly out of his pelt with excitement "Of course."

She got up, walking through the doorway and into the kitchen, Relic followed happily, they passed And, Jasmine, and Luther at which mom stopped "Kits listen to your father I'll be back before sunset." Then continued walking and was followed by a chorus of "Yes ma'am"s. She and Relic walked out the cat door and to the fence

"How are we going to get through?" Relic asked looking around at the fencing

"Simple." his mother said pressing her paw to the bottom of a post, making it flip, showing a clear path out of the yard

Relic blinked absolutely surprised "How'd you do that?" He asked pointing with his paw

"I'm not as old as I look." She said smugly walking through

Walking into the forest all the smells overwhelmed his senses which made him stop and sit, and just listen, it was a strange world to him one without fences, twolegs, of cat doors, but in his heart he felt a tinge of happiness fill his being, it made him feel like he was coming come again.

His mother watched him smiling lightly at her son, who's violet eyes shined brightly

They walked quietly, Relic was too busy staring at the birds flying above and smelling the colorful flowers that dotted the path, while Aires marched along happily taking the scents of the now nearing cats into mind.

Stopping she could hear movement, turning she watched as a patrol walked around a patch of trees

A cream colored Tom led the group, he stopped and snarled stomping forward "What are you kittypet doing on Thunderclan territory."

Aires flinched at the Tom's angry yowl "We're sorry I'm just looking for a- " she was cut off when the Tom lashed out hitting her hard across the face, and knocking her over.

This snapped Relic out of his daze, he was between his mother and the Tom in a heartbeat standing nose to nose with him, the others that were in the group another tom, a she-cat and two younger toms backed away slightly "How dare you touch my mother you moldy piece of crowfood take me to your leader now or I will slit your throat for even looking at my mother the wrong way, understand." He whispered harshly in a dark tone, his violet eyes turned dark magenta in the shadows of the trees.

A ginger she-cat with one white paw stepped forward surprised "Berrynose step away from them now." At her word the Tom stepped back still glaring at Relic

"That's right Berrynose listen to the she-cat like the little kit you are." Relic said helping his mother up gently, before turning back "To bad she said something, I was hoping that I could rip my claws through your- "

"Hush son." Aires whispered regaining her footing She turned to the she-cat "Hello I'm Aires and I was wondering if you could escort us to your leader, please."

The she cat looked at her like she was a dump rat and rolled her eyes "No."

She blinked, shocked by the way these cats acted "Fine Then we're going any way." She growled and thrived to walk past the ginger she-cat and her group, but was blocked "Move now I must speak to your leader." She said trying to push through again with the help of Relic, but was stopped again.

The she-cat was losing patience and pushed Relic hard sending him into a nearby tree trunk before stepping forward "Who are you and why do you insist on seeing our leader."

Aires looked back to see her son climb out of a newly made hole and answered "I am Aires, formally know as Violetstorm of Riverclan and I am taking my son to meet his father."

**-^o*o^-**

**Okay another chapter up a little early but there's never a problem about that, here is Relic's appearance.**

**Relic -** _A dark brown tom with silver marble tabby markings and has white socks on all his paws and a white tip on his tail, he has violet eyes that change from lighter to darker depending on his mood._


End file.
